


The Children's Gifts

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fluff, Gen, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eclipse was surprised to find that she was a bit of a celebrity to the children of the Ogre kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Children's Gifts

 

"Wow... uh, what is-?"

 

"Gifts to our honored guest, the Princess Eclipse."

 

Eclipse wasn't sure if Strika was saying that as formality or sarcastically, but as the bag full of what appeared to be paper and boxes just kept coming, the princess realized that something was afoot.

 

"That's a lot of gifts."  Bombrush, who was in the room at the moment talking to Megatron about some training exercises the army was going through."

 

"Who sent all this?" Eclipse asked.

 

"Everyone, but these in particular come from the children of the kingdom."

 

"The children?"

 

"Yes, Princess Eclipse.  Almost every child has been sending you drawings and gifts along with other things."

 

Eclipse looked puzzled for a bit before reaching in to start inspecting the gifts.  The Ogre King and his general paused for a moment before abandoning their talk to look at the gifts as well.

 

"Wow... there's so many gifts."

 

"And they still keep coming, Princess.  We are still sorting through all the mail we've gotten."

 

"Eclipse sure has gotten popular."

 

Megatron ignored the general as he picked up a loose parchment.  It was a bit dirty, so it must have come from a lower class resident.  But the figure drawn on it was pretty obvious.

 

"There's so many..." Eclipse was looking through pictures of herself.  Pictures of her and the castle and even some with her and Megatron in them.  And wasn't even close to how many flowers and small weaving crafts and other random stuff she was getting as gifts.

 

"Well, we do live in a big kingdom and word does spread fast."

 

"But I've only been outside a few times... and I've only spoken to the people twice."

 

"What can you say?  You're a natural," Bombrush chuckled as he looked over a wood crafted block of what could only be a representation of Eclipse due to the stuff added to the block to make it look... princess-like.

 

Megatron looked past some flowers to see Eclipse's face.  "Is something wrong?"

 

"Oh!  N-No, no, it's just..." She looked back at the drawing and childish rock necklace one ogre child had made for her. "I've... I've never gotten anything like this before."

 

"Never?"

 

"No, S-Sir Bombrush... at least I don't think anyone in my kingdom gave me anything.  All I remember getting from anyone other than my parents were gifts from potential suitors.  But most of those were just painted portraits of them and letters of promise and what they would give me if I married them."

 

Megatron frowned.  Primus, did he hate humans sometimes.  Especially their royalty.  Had they locked her up from all to see just to increase her value as a trade piece?  Give other royalty glimpses of her to make them lust after her and pay all the gold in their kingdoms to just be the one to defile her?

 

"If you do not want them-"

 

"Ah!" Eclipse blushed before burying her face into a drawing.  "I-I do!  I... do want to look at all of them."

 

Megatron nodded as he watched her look through the gifts overflowing from the bags.  While such simplistic gifts were trivial to him, they clearly meant a lot to Eclipse.  So if she wanted to see every gift his kingdom gave her, he would so allow it.

 

"Still, I think we'll have to do something about all of these gifts," Bombrush noted as the bags' contents started to overflow the table and onto the floor.

 

Megatron and Eclipse nodded in return.  Yeah, they were going to need a place to put all this.

 

Preferably an entire storehouse.

 

END


End file.
